Attack on Wizards
by pokecharmer007
Summary: A simple mission had turned into a battle of survival as Potter twins, Harry and Felicia, were sent to a land where Titans roamed the earth and Humanity is on the brink of extinction. Slight AU!


~Chapter 1: The Twins from the Other Side~

_This can't be happening!_

"Hurry, Feli! They're gaining on us!" Harry shouted to his twin as they sprinted down the forest floor. The ground shook below their feet as loud rumblings were heard not too far from them. The male swore under his breath while his hand held his twin's hand in an iron grip, urging her to go faster.

_This can't be real!_

"I'm running the fastest I can, Harry!" Felicia shouted back after swiftly dodging a low hanging branch. She yelped after she almost lost her balance but regained her footing and, using what's left of her courage, turned to look over her shoulder to see the pursuers.

_How in the name of Merlin did we end up in this kind of mess!_

The ground shook even more as more of their pursuers ran after them. The twins then took a sharp left turn, easily losing their chasers since they're not very bright while hiding themselves behind some bushes to take a breather.

_Granted, we got ourselves into many kinds of mess. But this..._

The female twin, after taking a few gulps of precious oxygen, bravely peeked out from under the shrubs to look out for the beasts before hunkering down when a few passed their way.

_...takes the cake._

Giant humanoids that greatly resemble humans with most of them suffering from greater or lesser degree of deformities. Some with big heads, others with large 'smiles' that shows large chompers. They also seems to vary in sizes but despite that, they're quite fast which is why the twins couldn't afford to be careless; for one slightest mistake could seal their fate.

"Harry." the redhead called in a soft whisper so as to not attract the giants' attentions. "Remind me to hex the person who thought throwing us into some unknown portal while apprehending a Dark Wizard is such a good idea!"

Harry chuckled at his twin's sarcastic words and replied, "Okay, just make sure to remind me too."

The twins shared a laugh together, despite the grave situation they're in. After making sure none are nearby, Felicia grabbed Harry's hand and whispered "_Ascendio_." The twins were then lifted high into the air and up into the giant trees that made the forest before they stopped on one of the lower branches. Low enough to descend to the ground when necessary but high enough so the giants couldn't get to them, no matter what height they are.

Felicia sighed, "Merlin, that was tiring. And of all times for us to really need our wands, it's back with Hawkes and the others."

"It's a good thing this place is brimming with magic. Though I wonder why." Harry pondered. "I've never seen any other wizards or witches ever since we first came into this world."

"Either way, just count ourselves lucky the portal didn't send us anywhere that isn't. And also thank Severus for teaching us Wand-less Magic." the female said as she rested herself on the thick tree trunk. "Get some rest. From what I've seen, those giants aren't really as energetic in the night than in the day, and not that mobile through it either."

Harry nodded and laid himself just beside his twin. They slept until the sun starts to set, when the light gives way to the dark shadows of the night with the moon the only source of light.

"You sure you can do this?" Harry asked in obvious concern.

"Yes, Harry. If I wasn't so sure, I would have summon a griffin instead." Felicia assured before taking a deep breathe. The air starts to bend and twist as her body slowly morphs into something bigger, much bigger. Her skin hardens into midnight scales, her body shape had shifted into a slender equine-like, her limbs elongated until she has to stand of all fours with four clawed toes on each foot, her head enlarged and grew longer to match her new body (the head resembles Saphira from Eragon)

Once the transformation is complete, Felicia flexed her body to get rid of the kinks from the morphing. Wriggling her winged ears as she listened to the many sounds of the night before stretching her feathered wings. Her long bladed-tip tail swishing from side to side, eager to fly into the night sky.

No matter how many times he had seen it, Harry is still in awe of Felicia's other form. He's glad the tree branches in this forest are wide and thick so they can withstand the weight of his twin's new form since she's slightly smaller than a Ukrainian Ironbelly, the largest of all dragons back in their world.

"Harry, get on." Felicia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he carefully hoisted himself up onto her back and making himself comfortable in the midst of her furry white mane. Making sure her twin is safely in place and not in danger of falling from her back while flying, she lifted herself off the branch, spreading her large wings to catch some up-drift before flapping and gliding through the dark forests. A few hard flaps from her wings propelled her upwards to the tree tops and into the night sky.

The male twin had to hold in the powerful urge to whoop in joy at the feeling of flying.

"Feeling okay, Harry?" Felicia asked.

"I'm better than okay! I'm feeling great!" the rider, tired of holding back, whooped. Causing his scaly twin to chuckle.

The female then flew over the sky while searching for any signs of life, excluding the giants, when she saw something ahead. Since she's flying way too high in the sky, she couldn't make it out despite having great night-vision so she flew lower and lower as they got closer and closer.

"Harry! I think that's it!" Said boy, who had been dozing off, looked forward to see a very high wall surrounding a city. "I'm going to lower us to the ground. I have a feeling that these people wouldn't like to see a giant scaly reptile flying straight at them, considering the giants that are running amok around here."

With a nod, Felicia quickly descended to the nearby forest not far from the walls. But before she could do that, she swiftly dodged a flying log that was thrown at her. Turning to where it was throw from, her cyan-blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the giants.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Can't they ever take a break!" Turning her sights on the walled city, she propelled herself forward, maneuvering around some random thrown objects ranging from sharp logs to boulders. "And I thought they weren't that smart!"

"Just keep flying!" Harry shouted as he hanged on.

"Hold on then!" Felicia then disappeared into the forest below, camouflaging among the shadows despite her size. Weaving through trees like a snake, they had managed to lose them but only until she ran out into the open clearing between the forest and the walls. With one huge flap of her wings, she took off into the sky again.

"We're almost there! Hang on, Feli!" Harry encouraged as he could see his twin getting tired. After all, she hasn't been in this form for a while now. Felicia let out a roar when something hit her left wing, causing her to titter left and right from the disorientation. She may be able to fly on one good wing but she didn't have the energy to fly any further on that alone. Looking back down to the ground where a handful of mini giants (three to seven meters) are waiting for them to drop. She could feel her energy dropping drastically until she's barely holding up. At this rate, they'll fall back down to the ground and into the hands of those cannibal giants.

She couldn't let that happen. Not to Harry.

"Feli, can you still make it?" Harry asked.

There was a pause, then she spoke in a very determined voice, "No... But you can." Without warning, Felicia grabbed by the back of his shirt collar and, using what little strength she has, threw him over the wall. Once she knows he's safe on the wall's surface was the moment she let herself fall. Folding her wings close to her body, she dive-bombed to the ground before spreading her wings out to break her fall just centimeters from it.

Looking down at the mini giants, she allowed a smirk to cross her scaly face. She can take them on without breaking a sweat; she's a lot times bigger than them, after all.

Besides, what animal/beasts/giants can take on a dragon?

With that in mind, she charged. Sharp teeth bared and bladed tip tail in ready.


End file.
